


Wait, Let Me In

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Female Relationships, s1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: As Sana looked back at her, Eva was starting to see a little bit behind the other girl’s cool confidence. For the first time, Eva saw herself, just slightly different, in another girl. Someone who was desperately trying to seem put together, someone who was hoping no one else was seeing the stuffing coming out slightly from the ragged seems.A S1 rewrite where Eva meets Sana first, and things become a little more complicated than she was expecting (originally written for SKAM Fic Week, Day 3 - alternative first meeting).





	Wait, Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Do you ever just sit and think and cry about how similar Eva and Sana are and how much you love both of them and wish they had more interactions in the series? Yeah, me too. So I decided to do this S1 rewrite, inspired by SKAM Week Day 3 - alternative first meeting. 
> 
> As always, all grammar, spelling and syntax errors are my own. I do not own SKAM or the canonical characters. Title comes from Hayley Kiyoko's "Pretty Girl."
> 
> Thank you to @littlespooneven on Tumblr for organizing this! Yay SKAM Week!

**Monday, September 21**

 

Eva sat on the steps alone a few moments longer, hoping that she looked aloof and not just lonely. She turned her head slightly, picking at a small tear near the ankle on her shoes.

It was hard, seeing Sara and Ingrid everywhere and not being able to talk to them. Each time she tried to make the effort - with a small smile, a hesitant wave, a stuttered ‘hello’ - both of them had simply ignored her. And she wasn’t dumb, no matter how much Isak and Jonas teased her about her grades, she knew exactly why they wouldn’t talk to her. But it was - they were supposed to be friends, weren’t they? And she had seen them, plenty of times, say hi to Jonas. Sara had even started talking to him again, actual conversations, she knew. Why was it so different for her? Why was Eva the only bad guy in the situation?

Her fingers twitched and clenched into a fist. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, accidentally scraping her knuckles against the ridges of her phone. She cursed out loud, and then flinched. She hoped no one heard her. As she discreetly looked around, it was then that she noticed a pair of girls staring at her, sitting at a picnic table across the yard. She couldn’t make out their faces very well but both of them were wearing scarves - hijabs, her mind supplied - and openly looking back at her. One of the girls had on track pants and had a football tucked under her arm; the other was wearing all black.

The girl with the football gestured towards Eva, and then began shaking her head. Eva blinked in confusion; before she could stop herself from looking foolish, she glanced around, trying to see if there was anyone else the girl would be referring to. When she saw that yup, she was still alone, she frowned and turned back towards the pair. The girl in black was shrugging, clearly not paying attention to what the other girl was saying. Eva stared baldly, wondering if she should confront them or something.

The thought died as the girl in black stood up, shouldering her messenger bag. She turned her entire body towards Eva, and then gave an exaggerated wave. The other girl placed her hand over her face, shaking her head. Eva continued to sit, still as a statue. She had no idea what was going on or what to do. She was pretty sure she had no idea that either of those girls were or what the hell was going on.

She watched both of them walk away.

 

**Tuesday, September 22**

 

Eva hunched over her textbook, trying to take notes at the lunch table. She had totally forgotten about her Spanish quiz, and needed to get a good grade. But she was having a hard time concentrating; Jonas and Isak were laughing and throwing grapes at her. Plus, every time she looked up, her eyes wandered towards a table near the corner of the room. The two girls from before were sitting there, with what looked like half the girl’s football team. Eva was surprised to see so many of them also wearing hijabs. The girl with the football was sitting near the center of the table, looking like a queen holding court. The girl in black sat next to her, occasionally laughing or shaking her head curtly.

“No wonder you keep getting low fours, look at how distracted you are,” Jonas teased.

A flash of embarrassment went through Eva; she closed her eyes for a moment as Isak laughed.

“Thanks, Jonas,” Eva smiled tightly.

She ignored the look that Jonas and Isak shot each other, the one that said _Eva’s Overreacting Again, Better Watch Out._ She tapped her pen against her notebook, and then pursed her lips slightly.

“Do you know that girl?” Eva asked, slightly nodding towards the football girls’ table.

Isak glanced over. “The one with the green scarf? That's Jamilla B-something. She's a ‘99. Football captain, I think.”

Jonas furrowed his brow. “How do you know that?”

Isak shrugged. “This kid in my math class, Magnus, is like obsessed with her. He watches the girls at practice-”

“Not her,” Eva said. “Next to her? The one in black?”

Isak groaned. “Oh, that's Sana Bakkoush.”

Eva frowned. “Eh?”

“I have chemistry with her. She's not only mean, she's a know-it-all. She keeps getting into arguments with the teacher-”

“Hmm,” Eva said.

Isak continued. “Yeah, and I heard she kept like, fighting people in middle school-”

“How is it that you only talk to me and Eva, yet you know so much about so many people?” Jonas asked.

Isak shrugged.

Eva lowered her head slightly, but peeked up at the girl in black - Sana - through the curtain of her hair.

 

+++

 

That night, long after Jonas had left, she was still thinking about the girl in black – Sana.

Eva rolled over in her bed, grabbing her phone. She opened Instagram, and searched for her name. Nothing came up, and Eva frowned. She closed the app down and went to open Facebook, before pausing.

Was she really so lonely that she was going to stalk some random girl’s social media accounts? She reminded herself that she’d never even talked to Sana. Just stared at her from across the room, basically.

Eva groaned and shoved her phone underneath her pillow.

 

**Wednesday, September 23**

 

Eva casually slid the earbud out of her ear, pressing her fist into her face. She glanced down at Sara and Ingrid, trying to look casual. Her eyes caught onto their dirty blonde hair, and her heartbeat sped up slightly. The nervous swell in her stomach that she’d been carrying around since high school started pulsed. She watched Ingrid wave a couple of bills at Sara cutely, a broad smile on her face.

“It’ll be good. Are you guys excited?”

Eva moved her head back slightly, reaching a little so she could see what was happening.

“This is pathetic,” a curt voice said, somewhere in front of Eva.

Eva jerked slightly and glanced upward to see a pair of raised eyebrows, dark purple lipstick, and an all-black outfit, including a hijab. It was Sana. Eva was frozen for a moment, looking up at the other girl. She had only seen her from very far away before, and up close, she was startled by how beautiful she was.

They stared at each other for a moment, Eva’s lips half-parted.

Then Sana pulled a chair our right across from her and sat down. Eva leaned back slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. She watched, confused, as Sana put her leather messenger bag on the table and began to rummage around. Sana pulled out a notebook, a highlighter and a textbook. Eva had no idea what was happening, and discreetly tried to look around to see if she was being pranked or something.

“Sorry?” Eva said.

Sana gestured towards Eva. “This. You have to stop skulking around alone, pretending like you’re not listening to their conversations. Either blatantly eavesdrop or learn how to not give a shit.”

Eva furrowed her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“You seem like a cool girl, but you’re being too obvious,” Sana said. “And that’s pathetic.”

“Uhm-”

“And if you’re trying to win her back,” she inclined her head towards Ingrid and Sara, “You can’t come off as pathetic.”

Eva just blinked for a few moments, completely taken aback. She cocked her head slightly, about to answer, when another voice jumped into the conversation.

“Hi!”

Eva glanced up; this was literally the most people that had spoken to her since she started Nissen, not including Isak, Jonas or her teachers. A couple of people stood there, smiling at her. Sana turned her body slightly, tilting her head.

“Will you be at the show? We’re from the theater group, and we want to have you!”

Eva smiled slightly, and then looked back down at her textbook. She noticed Sana was giving her an interested look.

Eva cleared her throat and asked, “What do you do at the theater group?”

She wasn’t prepared for the duo to begin singing. They harmonized and snapped their fingers, doing a little dance. Eva looked up at them, eyes wide and mouth partially open. Inadvertently, her gaze dropped towards Sana, who looked equally disturbed and mystified. When the duo made a “rawr” noise at them, Eva glanced at Sana again. Her nostrils flared slightly, but otherwise her face was completely stoic. Eva thought she was trying not to burst into laughter.

“We have a pre-party tomorrow. Are you ladies going to the party?” one of them asked.

Eva didn’t say anything; she found herself glancing back at Sana, looking for - an opinion? And answer? She wasn’t really sure.

“You have to, everyone will go!” Suddenly, the girl’s smiling face turned slightly hostile. “You’re a first year. This is when you’ll lay the foundation for your social future for the next three years! Wake up!”

Eva and Sana looked at one another, and then the other girl smirked.

“Yeah,” Sana said, eyes on Eva’s. “We’ll be there.”

“Great! If you want to be at the pre-party, add me on Facebook!”

Eva watched them walk away, and then slid her gaze back to Sana.

“So, we’re going to the pre-party?” it comes out much more like a question than she wanted.

Sana nodded. “Pre-parties are definitely not pathetic.”

Eva nodded back, smiling slightly. “Okay. Okay, cool.”

Sana told her, “I’m Sana.”

“I know.” Eva wet her lip. “Eva.”

She smirked. “I know.”

 

**Thursday, September 24**

 

Eva bumped into Jonas slightly, listening to him talk about Isak.

“Hey,” she said, interrupting him. “You know… have you heard about that party?”

“Which one?” He hummed.

“You know, the theater one? The entire school is going,” Eva said.

“Okay.”

“So, we should go.”

“Why?”

Eva sighed. “Because, you know, we’re first years.”

“And?”

Eva didn’t know if he was teasing her or what, but she was starting to get annoyed.

“And… it’s important to go out. This is when we have to lay the foundation for our social life.”

Jonas raised his eyebrows; his tone was mocking. “‘Foundation for our social life’?”

When they stopped, the annoyance bubbled up and over her limits. She half wanted to smack him for the condescending look on his face.

“Come on! It’ll be so much fun!” she said. “I promise!”

He cocked his head slightly. “Why does it matter so much if I go? Didn’t you say you were going with that girl you met? Sasha?”

Eva pursed her lips slightly. “Sana.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sana.”

Eva sighed. “Yeah, Sana is going too. But you know, I thought we could all go together. Bring Isak along, too.”

He looked at her for a little bit, smiling slightly. “Yeah okay, I’ll come. If...”

“If?”

“If Isak can also come to the cabin next week.”

Eva sighed, and then looked down at her sneakers. She scuffed them against the concrete for a moment. This was the third time they had this conversation, and she was so fucking tired of it already. She had no idea why it was so important for him to bring Isak, but he kept hounding her about it.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Isak. They were friends, too, though not as close as him and Jonas. It was just she couldn’t understand why Jonas didn’t seem to want to spend time with her alone. This would be their first trip as a couple, away from Nissen and the city. The first time they could just be away from all the drama. And all he seemed to care about was bringing Isak along.

Jonas was still talking. “I know it would be just the two of us, but Isak has nothing to do. He’ll just walk around, completely by himself.”

He leaned in to kiss her. Eva sighed, and pressed her lips against his. His nose felt slightly cold against her face. She inhaled through her nose, and tried to remain calm. She could compromise. She should compromise, actually; wasn’t that part of being a girlfriend?

“What do you say?” he asked sweetly.

Eva nodded. “Okay, Okay. Isak can come.”

She leaned in for another kiss, but heard Isak’s voice instead.

“Come with to what?”

She and Jonas turned. “The cabin, man!”

Jonas and Isak clapped hands, doing their weird bro-handshake. Eva had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was never going to understand why boys did that.

“Cabin? I’m going to the cabin?” Isak asked.

“On one condition,” Eva reminded Jonas. “That you guys come to the party tomorrow.”

Almost immediately, Isak was shaking his head. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Kindred Fever tickets.”

Eva watched as Jonas raised his eyebrows, surprise coloring his face. He lifted his hand to his hat, playing with the brim of his cap slightly. Eva could feel her annoyance rising, and her jaw clenched slightly as she listened to Jonas tell her that he forgot.

She didn’t want to deal with him, not right now.

“Great, thanks, Jonas,” Eva said, already turning away from the conversation.

“Seriously, I’m sorry, I didn’t even remember it,” he said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Eva started to stalk off.

“I don’t even know why you’re mad, it’s not like you’re going alone,” Jonas called after her.

Eva ignored him the rest of the walk home.

 

**Friday, September 25**

 

Eva was about to burrow down even further into her blankets with more _Dr. Phil_ , when she heard the doorbell ring incessantly. She frowned, trying to figure out who the hell would be at her door on a Friday night. For a moment, she considered just staying in bed, letting whoever was there tire themselves out and just go away. But the longer she stayed in the covers, the longer the bell buzzed.

She sighed, and padded her way over to the front door.

“Yeah?” she said, before the door was completely open.

“Cute, but not exactly a good look for first party of the year,” Sana said.

Eva involuntarily took a step back and peered out onto the front porch.

Sana was standing there, hip cocked, with a brown paper bag in one hand. She was wearing a completely black outfit - as usual, Eva was coming to find out - but her lips were dark, glittery red this evening. She had on a cute, dangling necklace, and platform black leather boots. Eva peeked behind her slightly; there were a couple of guys standing on the sidewalk right in front of her house. They both waved at Eva.

“Ignore them, that’s just my brother, Elias, and his friend Mutta,” Sana sighed. “They wanted to make sure I got to your house okay.”

“It’s dangerous in these streets!” one of the guys called.

Sana rolled her eyes but didn’t respond. Eva smiled a little bit, and shifted her weight.

“Don’t worry, they’re leaving as soon as I come inside.”

“Ah,” Eva hedged slightly.

“Well, come on, Eva,” Sana said. “Get dressed. I brought you some wine. I hear it’s very good.”

Eva had a million questions, but what came out was, “Sana, didn’t you get my text?”

“Yeah,” Sana said, shrugging.

“Okay,” Eva said slowly, “then what are you doing here?”

Sana titled her head. “I thought it was a dumbass text and a dumbass choice. So I made the executive decision to drag you out to the party anyway.”

Eva hunched slightly, leaning into the doorway. “Sana-”

“Nie, Eva,” Sana said, waving her arm. “Look. You’ve been moping around Nissen probably since the first day of classes-”

“And it’s pathetic, I know,” Eva muttered, heat rising to her cheeks.

“-And you deserve so much better!” Sana said, pointedly. “Now, come on! Don’t sit in and watch bad American talk shows just because your boyfriend bailed!”

Eva chuckled slightly. “How did you know?”

Sana raised her eyebrows. “You have it written all over you, girl.”

“Go to the party!” one of the boys yelled from the sidewalk. The other one started cheering.

“Mutta! Elias! Shh!” Sana snapped her head around, shushing them with a vengeance.

Eva was slightly terrified, but the boys just started laughing and pushing each other jokingly. When Sana turned back to Eva, she was in the middle of rolling her eyes.

“Come on, what do you say?” Sana said.

She held out the brown paper bag, and raised her eyebrows.

Eva stared at her for a long moment. And as Sana looked back at her, Eva was starting to see a little bit behind the other girl’s cool confidence. She saw dark, hesitant eyes, and lips that were worried by teeth. She saw a tiny hole in her scarf, near her neckline, and scuffed leather boots. For the first time, Eva saw herself, just slightly different, in another girl. Someone who was desperately trying to seem put together, someone who was hoping no one else was seeing the stuffing coming out slightly from the ragged seems.  

Eva reached forward, grabbing the paper bag right below Sana’s hand. Their fingers grazed slightly, and an excited jolt went through Eva’s arm.

“How good are you are doing someone else’s eye makeup?” Eva asked, smiling a little.

Sana grinned. “Amazing.”

Behind Sana, the boys cheered again. Eva waved goodbye to them, pulling Sana inside.

 

+++

 

The music was so loud, that Eva could barely hear herself think. Everywhere she walked, there was another person grinding and twisting. Eva had drunk the entire wine bottle by herself, and it was making her head spin slightly. She turned towards Sana, wishing she could say something over the noise. Sana caught her eye and shrugged. For maybe the first time since Eva had met her, she seemed physically uncomfortable.

Eva turned her head and saw Sara and Ingrid, leaning close to one another as they spoke to another group of girls. Eva felt her entire body go stiff for a moment; she wanted nothing more than to run back out of the bar. This was stupid, she shouldn’t do this -

Sana placed her hand on her arm, squeezing slightly. A rush of affection and relief went through Eva, and she nodded at Sana gratefully. Sana smiled slightly, and inclined her head towards Sara and Ingrid. Eva took a deep breath, and turned back towards the girls.

Ingrid caught her eye, and for a moment, Eva couldn’t breathe. She tried to force her mouth into a smile, but knew it looked like a grimace instead. Ingrid eyed her for a moment, a slight sneer gracing her face. Her face then morphed into a mean smirk, and she turned her back fully on Eva.

Eva’s heart sank.

Sana leaned in closer to her; Eva could almost feel the other girl’s lips on her ear. “Hey, you’re doing great.”

Eva turned her head, a little unstable. Sana was smiling at her; it was sweet and open, and not like any of the other smiles Sana had given her before. For a second, Eva swayed. She blushed, though she didn’t know why. Everything felt too warm all of a sudden.

It reminded her of last year, before she and Jonas started dating, before everything went to hell. When she was just hanging out at Sara’s pool, and everything was warm and lethargic. She had just finished putting sunscreen on Sara’s shoulders, leaning in closely to her, gently pushing the baby hairs off of Sara’s neck. And then Sara had turned her head ever so slightly, and leaned in. Their lips had barely brushed, but it was molten, it was electric.

Eva’s eyes dropped to Sana’s dark red lips. She wondered what they would taste like, if kissing Sana would make her shiver or heat up -

Sana’s grip on her arm tightened. “You okay? Need water?”

Eva startled, and stepped slightly out of Sana’s grasp. She pushed her hair behind her ear, trying to clear her head. She just had too much wine. That was all. She needed to get some air, or splash water on her face, or something -

She lifted her head, eyes looking around the room for a bathroom. Instead, they caught on Ingrid, walking across the room and towards the bar.

She saw Sana turn her head, following her line of vision.

“You should go,” Sana said, nodding towards the bar.

Eva nodded back, but stayed standing there for a moment. She watched Ingrid stand up on her tiptoes and try to flag the bartender down, the back of her skirt riding up a bit. Eva took a deep breath, flapped her hands at Sana a little, and then walked over to the bar a little unsteadily. She had to grip a table as she went, needing something, anything, to keep her grounded as she went.

Ingrid glanced at her, then rolled her eyes and turned back to whomever she was talking to. Eva’s heart stuttered for a moment, but then steeled her nerves. The wine definitely helped.

“You can’t ignore me forever,” Eva said, proud that she wasn’t slurring. “We - can we talk?”

She tried to remember that she was brave, once Ingrid turned around, lips pursed and cool gaze on her.

“Ingrid… I miss you,” Eva said.

Ingrid titled her head but stayed silent.

Eva wasn’t too proud to beg. “Say something.”

Ingrid smiled for a moment, and Eva’s hope fluttered.

“I would’ve lost the eyeliner,” Ingrid said finally. “You look like a slut.”

Eva’s entire body buzzed as she stood, unbelieving and unseeing for a moment. She could feel the tears immediately flood towards her eyes, and she sucked in a harsh breath. She stood, shell-shocked, when a clear voice broke her haze.

“Noora.”

Eva turned. A girl with short blonde hair, bright red lipstick, and a white pressed button-down was smiling at her. She stuck her hand out; Eva stared at it for a second, unsure of what to do. Somewhere in her peripheral vision, she thought Sana was coming towards them.

“We have Spanish together. Noora,” the girl continued.

Eva shook herself slightly, and reached out to shake the girl’s hand. “Eva.”

Noora smiled. “Girls who call other girls sluts have a 90% more chance of getting chlamydia.”

Eva wasn’t sure that she heard right, but then she heard Sana’s chuckle near her ear. Eva glanced over at her, and then back at Noora, her eyebrows raised.

“Seriously?” Eva asked.

Noora grinned. “No. But it would’ve been cool if it were true.”

Eva smiled.

“I’m Noora,” Noora said, turning towards Sana, sticking her hand out. “Are you a friend of Eva’s?”

Sana shook it immediately. “Yes. Sana.”

“Good to know,” Noora said.

She smiled, and then turned around and walked down the bar. Sana tilted her head, eyes calculating, as she watched Noora walk away. Eva wasn’t sure what she just witnessed. However, it did make her smile, even in the midst of the sting of Ingrid’s words. But she couldn’t get over the cold look and sharp, haughty tone that Ingrid had taken with her. How could someone who used to be her best friend just speak to her in that way, stare at her like she was nothing -

“You okay?” Sana’s voice was low. “I heard what she said to you.”

Eva wet her lip, and then nodded. “Yeah.”

Sana looked at her for a moment. “Okay.”

“I’m gonna -” Eva gestured towards the bathroom, and then escaped.

 

+++

 

Eva barged into the bathroom, almost smacking someone with the door.

“Oh,” Eva gasped.

It was a blonde girl, who jumped and turned to stare at Eva. Her mascara was running down her face, and she looks surprised and confused. Eva stared at her for a moment, belatedly realizing she recognized whom it was. She was one of the girls who were all over Sara’s Instagram.

“Are you okay?” Eva asked.

The girl immediately began to smile, turning to the mirror to fix her hair. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Eva nodded, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She almost moved to leave the bathroom, but then the girl burst into tears again. She leaned towards the mirror, shoving her face into a wad of toilet paper. Something in Eva cracked, and she moved closer, hesitantly.

“Are you sure?”

The girl’s breath hitched, and another sob escaped.

“Maybe… maybe I can get a friend?”

The girl turned slightly, looking at herself in the mirror again. She leaned up, wiping her smudged makeup away from her cheeks.

“Maybe you can grab Chris?” the girl asked.

“Chris?” Eva asked.

The girl nodded.

Eva wandered back out of the bathroom, looking around the bar. She pushed by a few groups of people making out, and then suddenly realized that she had no idea whom Chris was.

She noticed Sana a few feet away, chatting with another girl, whose snapback shone in the dim lighting. Sana half turned, eyes searching; Eva gave a little wave, and then made another hand gesture. She wasn’t sure what exactly it meant, but Sana seemed to understand. She smiled and went back to her conversation.

She paused, eyes circling around the room. Eva wandered around the bar, head pounding a bit with the strobe lights, asking if anyone knew a Chris. After ten minutes, she was getting frustrated. She was tired, her head was woozy, and her feet hurt. She wondered if she should just grab Sana and head home. Eva sighed, and asked one more person if they knew who Chris was.

The girl pointed, and Eva turned towards a guy in a fedora, dancing by himself. Eva nodded and yelled thanks, before heading over to the guy.

“Chris?”

He looked up, grin sharp. His mouth was moving, but Eva had no idea what he was saying. She leaned into him, placing her hands on his shoulders. They felt nice, toned.

“Are you Chris?” she asked.

He nodded, licking his lips.

Eva let her hand drop down, grabbing his hand, and leading him towards the bathroom. With this guy’s hand in hers, for the first time since she reached the bar, she actively thought about Jonas. Her heart tugged slightly. Part of her wished that she were in her bed, making out with him lazily. The other part was still pissed off that he, once again, abandoned their plans to hang out with Isak. Didn’t he see how fucked up that was, everything considered? Why did he get to keep his friend, while meanwhile, she was being actively ignored by Ingrid and Sara? Why couldn’t they just forgive her, already?

Everything was spinning and Eva was confused. She tried to shake her head as she led Chris to the bathroom, but it didn’t really help. The music was too loud; it was pounding alongside her heartbeat. Her mouth was dry, and it felt like there was cotton on her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and go to sleep.

She barged back into the bathroom.

“It was 40,000 Kroner!” the blonde was crying. “I don’t have that money!”

Eva stumbled for a moment, blinking in surprise. The blonde girl wasn’t alone in the bathroom. Sana and the other girl, the one with the shiny snapback, were inside the room with her. Sana was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, staring intently. The girl with the snapback was speaking.

“It’s toilet paper, Vilde! Toilet paper! It’s not that bad.”

“We’re not gonna use that much toilet paper,” the blonde - Vilde - screeched.

Eva cleared her throat, and her eyes met Sana’s. The other girl looked relieved for a moment, before her face slid back into an intent, blank stare.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Eva said hesitantly. “But I got Chris for you.”

The other two girls in the bathroom turned sharply, staring at Eva and Chris.

“Here I am!” Chris flung his arms out.

Vilde's lip curled up slightly, before she gestured to her friend. “This is Chris.”

The girl with the silver cap nodded. “I am Chris.”

The male Chris turned. “Are you also called Chris?”

The female Chris grinned. “Oh my God!”

“Twin names!”

“Yeah, twin names!”

After they hugged, the group of them stared at one another. Eva wasn’t sure exactly where to look, so, like so many incidents that have been happening lately, she found her gaze meeting Sana’s. The other girl had a sculpted eyebrow raised, like she was only in here for Eva. Eva felt the corner of her lips tugging up into a smile. The whole situation was totally absurd. She felt laughter bubbling up, and tried to swallow it done. A strange choking cough escaped her lips; Sana raised a slim eyebrow at her, eyes glittering. 

Eva's humor died when she noticed Vilde and the two Chris’s staring at her.

Vilde cleared her throat. “We were actually in the middle of something, so…”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Eva said. “I’m - uhh-”

“We’re going,” Sana said.

She pushed forward, grabbing Eva by the hand, and leading her out of the bathroom.

“See you in German, Sana!” the female Chris called.

“How do you know those girls?” Eva found herself asking.

Sana turned, a smirk on her face. The light hit her skin at just the right kind of angle, illuminating the whole thing. Eva’s breath caught for a moment. She wondered if her palm was too sweaty in Sana’s hand.

“How do you know them?” Sana shot back.

Before Eva could answer, the male Chris was yelling behind her. “Hey, you! Where you going? Don’t be a dick tease!”

Eva thought she heard Sana mumble something, before the other girl tugged her up the stairs.

 

+++ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
